It's Greece Aang, Not GREASE
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Stressed and tired from all the pressure the fans are putting on them, the ATLA cast need a vacation. And I know how to help! Read this, if you have a very big sense of humor. ZK TA.
1. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar! If I did there would, I wouldn't make us Avatards wait a whole damn month for the first Avatar movie! T.T it's pure torture I tell you! Oh and I'm not making any money out of this. You can put your briefcases away now you nice lawyer people!

* * *

**Summary: **Being the Avatar cast isn't easy. With all the demands from the rabid warring shippers, crazy fan girls and monstrous angry fans who are waiting for the first Avatar movie (Yes even I fit into two out of three of those categories) you are sure to get stress. What would be a better reward to one of my favourite American Anime cast then to give them a vacation!

* * *

**Genre: **Humour (This time I promise) and a little romance for spice.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **BEWARE! ZUTARA AND TAANG AHEAD! YOU DON'T LIKE? DON'T FREAKING CARE! JUST DON'T WHINE TO ME ABOUT IT! RUN! HIT THAT BACK BUTTON! OR BE HORRIFIED! (Goes back to being sane) But people who like (Or accept) those ships are welcome to say. Even Kataang and other shipping peoples are welcome! (As long as you don't flame me, please? Or let the ships cloud your judgement?)

Keep in mind this is my second Avatar fic, so please correct me if I do anything wrong or make mistakes. Constructive criticism is great for improvement.

But don't flame; trust me, insulting me is not the best way to get me to write better fics. Especially when I use them to burn the flamer to pieces… (Grins evilly).

Oh and I will be making fun of the average ATLA fan (Including me) but this is all just for humour so don't take it seriously! I love every kind of fan, so don't take this as bashing! I apologise in advance if ANYONE is offended.

Plus there will be loads of capitals, but only for this chapter.

* * *

_YAY! My second Avatar fic, if you people like humour and vacation fics, hopefully you'll like this. I CALL THE FIRST AVATAR VACATION FIC! (Unless someone already beat me to it) Go ahead and enjoy…_

* * *

**It's Greece Aang, Not GREASE**

**By Z Star The Hidden Dragon

* * *

**

Prologue: "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" 

"OMG! I LUV YOU ZUKO!"

"IT'S AANG! IT'S AANG!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ZUKO KATARA! YOU MARY-SUE!"

"MARRY ME KATARA!"

"IT'S SOKKA! IT'S SOKKA!"

"BRING BACK JET AND HARU!"

"ZUTARA SUCKS!"

"KATAANG SUCKS MORE!"

"IT'S TOPH! IT'S TOPH!"

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE MONTH FOR THE NEXT AVATAR EPISODE!"

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Uncle Iroh, Zuko and every single other character that has been on Avatar The Last Airbender stared at the crowd of millions, with expressions in complete horror.

This, is what the Avatar cast had to deal with, all year round… If it wasn't the fan girls (Or fan boys) that were chasing after them, it was the shippers fighting over them. And if it wasn't the shippers, it was the angry fans that complained about awaiting the arrival for the next episode. And if it wasn't them, it was the bashers that were ready to beat up their most hated character. And if it wasn't them it was the people who begged to have their favourite one episode characters to come back to the show … And if it wasn't them…

Ok, you get the point. Basically the fans were making their lives miserable. Almost everyday they were backed up into a corner with hundreds of questions being shot at them.

"Can I kill them now?" Zuko begged.

"No Zuko, you can't." Katara whimpered. "The fans are a very important part of the shows success." She admitted.

"Yeah and besides, if I can't kill them, neither can you!" Jet growled, trying to swipe away one of his fan girls.

"Aang, do something!" Sokka cried, as one rabid fan girl ripped a part of his shirt. Feel free to drool, I know I am. "Eeep! Can't you go Avatar state on them or something?"

"I can't do that unless we're in grave danger!" Aang exclaimed, grimacing at the Zutara shippers who were aiming their pitchforks at him.

"And this isn't grave danger!" Azula screamed, glaring down at the Avatar. Until she saw the flying spear coming at her. She quickly ducked, thankful that the blade had barely missed her head.

"DIE AZULA!"

"Eeep!" The fire-bending prodigy squeaked, hiding behind her two henchwoman. "Save me!" Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other with surprised looks. Since when did the fire nation princess fear anything? No wait, didn't Michael and Bryan bribe her to keep her hands to herself, when it came to the fans?

Ah yes, they remembered. They grinned ear to ear at the memory.

"Look, there's nothing we can do! We're just going to have to grin and bear all this until it's over. This is the price of fame remember… But they'll get tired of us eventually…" Uncle Iroh reasoned.

"That's what you said at the premiere!" Sokka screeched. "NOW LOOK AT THEM! They're numbers have increased by over a million times! IT'S MAD I TELL YOU! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD I TELL YOU!" The water tribe boy sobbed on his knees, his hands clutched in his hair.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The entire cast shouted at the top of their lungs, sending their fans into a quiet state. Each of them stared up at them, with blank eyes.

"Look, it's great that you like the show." Aang began. "And that you are so passionate about certain issues about it, but enough is enough!"

"Sure, we expected there to be some shipping wars and maybe a few fan girls (And boys) but this is ridiculous!" Katara stated, with her hands on her hips.

"And I am not just an object to be drooled over and poked and grabbed at! I am human being damn it! I have feelings!" Zuko exclaimed. The water bender actually started to feel sorry for the poor fire bender, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its all right Zuko, let it all out." She said.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR ZUKO YOU BITCH!" One fan girl screamed. Katara was not going to take being called a bitch likely, unhooking her water canteen she was ready to aim her water whip. Until she felt a hand on hr wrist.

"It's not worth it Katara." Haru said softly. "Don't pay attention to them." Katara listened to her earth-bending friend, holding back her water whip for another day… "And you people should be ashamed of yourselves! Why can't you stop picking on everything little thing we do?"

"Yeah! We have lives that we would like to enjoy without you lot sticking your noses into it all the time!" Suki growled, slicing her fan through the air, to let out her frustration. "We appreciate your loyalty and appreciation and everything, but it does get annoying sometimes."

"Don't you guys have lives of your own?" Zhao asked, who was briefly brought back from the dead to please his small herom of fans.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Course we do! When we're not here we're doing other stuff."

"Like art."

"And writing novels."

"And tai chi!"

The list of the fan's hobbies could have gone on and on. They sure did a lot; it was amazing they even had time to obsess over the show. Hey, just because we like a cartoon doesn't mean we don't have lives. Unlike what some certain people have stereotyped us to be.

"I can't believe this…" Uncle Iroh groaned, smacking his forehead. "Yes, that's very nice, good for you, but we must get back to the matter at hand."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Zuko hollered, getting right to the point as always. "We'll be glad to take any questions and sign autographs after the next episode, but until then you will have to go back to your own lives!" Silence. It was a miracle… the fans actually listened to them!

There was a God… But unfortunately he was too busy trying to solve world hunger and cure all deceases in the world, then to deal with the ATLA cast's problems.

"VIVA LA ZUTARA!"

"KATAANG FOREVER!"

"I LOVE ZUKO!"

"TAANG IS THE NEW ZUTARA!"

"GIVE ME NEW AVATAR EPS DAMN IT!"

"I HATE AZULA!"

"Agni help us…" Iroh mumbled under his breath.

"Everybody, scramble!" Aang cried, before being the first to move like the wind and get out of there! Stampedes of steps chorused through the ATLA set, they even passed through the spirit world! I don't how Aang would have done it, but he did. That monk sure was full of surprises, especially when he was in danger.

The hunt lasted for hours, and everyone was short of breath. The hunters were about to go in for the kill, until…

"Stop! In the name of love!" A voice cried out. "If you do not stop this injustice now, I will have to inflict a horror upon you! One that is worse then all the bashers, fan girls and warring shippers put together!"

"Pfft, yeah right!" One of the crazy fans scoffed. "What can you do, that's worse then all of us put together?"

"BEHOLD!" The voice cried out. The dark figure ripped open a yellow envelope, grabbing the item that would save the Avatar cast. It aimed the piece of paper at the fans, with a glowing aura. Dead silence. Shock and fear trembling in every fan. Mouths were agape… and they weren't drooling either.

"OMG! MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!"

"WHAT HAS THIS FREAKING WORLD COME TO!"

"I'M GOING TO PUKE!"

"THE WORLD IS CRUEL AND EVIL!"

"MOMMY!"

And the heard of ATLA fans were gone in a flash. Their cries of terror could be heard all around America, shaking the Earth. When the dust cleared, all that stood was Aang and the gang and their saviour. The hero turned and grinned at the cast.

"Who… Who are you?"

End of Prologue

* * *

_… Yes… I know that was very nuts… but I am very hyper right now. I hope this offended no one, but I did warn you not to take this seriously. I love every fan, whether he or she is a Kataang shipper, fan girl or boy, or etc. As long as they are not bashers or Anti Zutarians or Anti Taangs._

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, because that's only a taste of the madness that will ensue! See ya!_

_And who was that who helped the Avatar cast? And how did she/he get them out of trouble? Find out in the next chapter. _


	2. Who Are You?

Hello? Hello? Anyone? Is this thing on? Oh, wait, I've fixed it! Yep, you people asked for an update and here it is! Haha thanks for reviewing you nice people!

Oh yeah and there's some other great news! I FOUND THE ATLA TRAILOR FOR THE NEXT EP! WHOOT! If you want to see that and a short clip from the movie, go to my profile and look for a link to my YouTube account and go into my favourites. Feel free to check out my fanvids too, if you want to.

Anyway, here's chapter two!

**WARNING: **I'll be in the fic too, but only for this chapter and the next one I promise! I did not use a Mary-Sue to represent myself; I am here as the normal teenager who apparently likes cartoons! And has no romantic relations with any character! At all! I know the difference between reality and fantasy! Ok, now that's cleared up, onto chapter two.

* * *

Chapter One: "Who Are You?" 

"Who… Who are you?" Zuko asked, his eyes bulging at the sight. There the mysterious hero stood with their back to them, with all its mystery glowing in mystery. Covered by a dark blanket that shimmered with a gold outline! A conundrum of music filled the air! As the hero turned around!

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" The figure bellowed. Out of the light there she was. Standing in a heroic pose, with a cheesy grin. She had very curly, frizzy black hair, brown eyes and a pair of glasses to match. She was very tall but also a little chubby. "I! I am! Z Star! The Hidden Dragon!"

"O.O"

"OoO"

"O.o;"

The Avatar cast just stood there looking at me. With wide eyes and open mouths...

"Are you one of those fans who write fics where they go into the Avatarverse and break the laws of the fandom?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at the water tribe boy, how dare he think such a thing? I've got more originality then that!

"First of all, we're not in the Avatarverse! We're in America people!" I exclaimed, waving my arms about. "And to answer your question, NO! I don't do that! I don't like writing plots that have been done before!"

"Oh…"

"Are you a fan girl?" Haru asked, hiding behind Jet, not looking forward to my answer.

"… Well I've had a little thing for you guys before, but I can control myself… Would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked. With their permission, I ran into the nearest closet and slammed the door behind me. Then…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The loudest fan girl scream you ever heard, shook America, louder then the cries of the horrified fans in the prologue. Even the earth shook.

"… Please, please, all the spirits and Gods up there, don't let her go mad!" Zuko begged, looking up at the sky. Slowly the closet door creaked open.

"Ok, I'm good to go." I smiled. "Wait hold on. I need to get another part of my crazy fan self out." I ran up to Zuko and grabbed his hand (And blushed at doing this too) and ran over to Katara. I took the Water bender's hand and placed her and the Prince of the fire nation's palm together.

They both looked down at the tangled hands and looked into one another eyes. I squealed in delight at the blush that formed on both their cheeks. But Sokka and Azula were not happy, glaring at one of my favourite couples.

_Gasp! That water witch!_ Azula thought, clenching her teeth at the sight.

_Gasp! That fire bastard!_ Sokka growled, clenching his fists, wanting to take out the banished prince.

"Ok, you two are next!" I told Aang and Toph, linking their hands as well. It was so cute when they blushed! They were a little more surprised then Zuko and Katara that they liked holding hands, but you could tell they were enjoying it! "All right, everything is out of my system."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna pair anyone else off?" Sokka asked, a little jealous that he wasn't getting a match of his own.

"Well, I haven't really decided what other pairings I have my heart set on, so you'll just have to wait. Sorry." Everyone groaned, disappointed and heart broken. "Don't worry! I'll set up love matches for all of you!"

"NO!"

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, we were disappointed first, but have a fan make love matches! NO WAY!" The whole ATLA cast yelled. That really hurt… they act like they don't trust me!

Ok… I suppose trying to set them up is annoying… I HATE it when my friends try to set me up… Ok… my bad. **(1)**

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. I won't push you into anything."

"You pinky swear?" Aang asked. Aww! That little monk!

"Aww! Of course Aang!" I said, linking my pinky with Aang's. "I could never break a promise to a Monk."

"Great!" Aang beamed. "Nice to meet you Z Star!" A thought occurred to the monk as his lips frowned. "Um… It really is nice that you're here, but what are you doing here?" The Avatar questioned. I grinned a cheeky grin at the air bending kid. Boy was he in for a surprise…

"I am glad you asked Aang." I petted his bald head. "I am not here for my own sake, as you might have assumed. I want to help you." They all stated at me, as if Zhao was coming back to life, right behind me. Everyone was quiet. And then… THEY ALL LAUGHED AT ME! "Y-You! Help us!" Aang burst out, leaning on his staff to keep him upright.

"OMG! THIS KID IS HILARIOUS!" Jet screamed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I BUSTED A GUT!" Iroh chuckled, hand on his belly.

"MY SIDES ARE SORE!" Cackled Zuko. My puppy dog eyes didn't through to any of them. My sad voice was just another trick to them that was to be avoided.

"But I'm serious!" I cried. "I really want to help!" Katara came to my side and dabbed me reassuringly on the shoulder.

"No offence Z Star, but we get a lot of fans who want to 'help' us. But it never really does help us, they get whatthey want andthe fans just end up wanting more from us." The water bender explained.

"But I don't want anything from you! Sure I want Zutara and Tophaang on the show, sure I want the next ATLA episode to air as soon as possible, sure I idolise the genius Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konieizko! But damn it! Doesn't any normal fan want those things?" I declared. "But! I am not here for me! I am here to help you! To escape from the fandoms and be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I sang the last word, shocking many people.

"You know, for some reason, I think she really wants to help us." Iroh concluded.

"Gee, was it the heartfelt speech that gave it away?" Zuko sarcastically commented.

"No, it was the fact that she scared the fans away." Iroh smirked.

"But how are you going to help us, Ms. Hidden Dragon?" Haru asked, in curiosity.

"Well, I planned it over many times and I know how you can escape from the fans for a little while. You guys are… going on vacation!" I exclaimed.

"… What's a vacation?" Song asked, while everyone imitated her blank stare. I gasped in disbelief.

"You guys don't know what a vacation is!" I asked, not believing it.

"Nope." Katara said. "When you're travelling with the Avatar you never get a break."

"Or when you're chasing after him." Azula and Zuko both agreed on. OMG… Zuko and Azula agreed on something? Hell has frozen over!

"Or when you're cleaning up after the mess THEY made!" The others shouted, pointing accusing fingers at Aang and the rest.

"You people need serious help! Don't worry! You'll find out what a vacation is! Just leave it to me! All you have to do is leave the ATLA set and pack whatever you might need!" I told them, turning my heels ready to go out the door. I stopped when I noticed no one was following me. "Hey! Don't you guys want to get away from here?"

"… We would like to..." Zuko admitted twiddling his thumbs.

"But we can't." Katara finished his sentence for him. "Michael and Bryan said if we left we would lose our jobs."

"And our money! If we don't get pay from them, we can't fund our journeys!" Sokka said, hanging his head down. "And then, that would be the end of Aang learning the four elements and defeating the Fire Lord."

"Hooray!" Ozai cheered, in his dark little corner.

"No Dad, that's bad." Zuko corrected him. "If Aang doesn't master the elements, there will be no show, and no show means no more you or the rest of us. We'll be cancelled. Non-existent."

"… Oh crud!" The king cursed, pouting like a child. At least I think he acted like a child... I don't know I can't see him with all those shadows covering him up!

"Really? They would just fire you! LIKE THAT!" I shouted, stamping my foot.

"Yep." Smellerbee nodded. "Just like that. We would be replaced and re casted."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would they do this? How could they replace some of the worlds most beloved characters! How could they even change a single thing about the show, that makes it so great! IT'S UNJUST I TELL YOU!

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS! I'M GONNA HAVE A WORD WITH THOSE TWO DIRECTORS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "THEY WILL PAY! I'm gonna have a very strict talk with those two!"

"Well good luck." Mai scoffed, crossing her arms. "No one has ever got pass the security guards."

"Not even Aang and Azula. And Aang is the main character!" Ty Lee pointed out. "If you want to talk to Michael and Bryan you have to go on the waiting list."

"Here it is!" Teo came rolling along in his wheel chair, unravelling the huge scroll that spread across the floor, until it reached the other side of the room. My eyes bulged at the sight.

"Well, screw that! I'm going to go them straight away!" I said.

"But you'll get hurt!" Aang protested. "You can't go alone!"

"Relax Aang, what can security do?" I asked, heading to the ATLA head quarters.

* * *

"She's been in there for ten minutes, do you think she got through to them?" Uncle Iroh asked worriedly, walking in a circle.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Zuko scoffed. "I bet anyone ten gold coins she comes out battered and bruised."

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Aang squeaked, glaring at the fire bender.

"I'll take that bet!" All the other boys hollered, getting their coins out. The Avatar growled at the sight, crossing his arms.

"Don't pay attention to my nephew Aang." Iroh chuckled. "He's just trying to make a little money out of a bad situation."

"But still…" Aang huffed. "It's not a nice thing to say when someone is trying to do something nice for you."

"Well Zuko isn't very nice." Katara smirked.

"Hey! I can be nice!" Zuko retorted, facing Katara. "When I tied you to that tree and interrogated you, did I torture you with fire? NO! I said, 'Try to understand'. I tried to reason with you!"

"Yeah, with my mothers necklace." Katara replied.

"Wait… you tied my sister to a tree! YOU PERVERT!" **(2)** Sokka screamed, lunging toward the prince but missing. "YOU'LL PAY!" He attempted to attack again, and missed. "MY SISTER'S HONOUR SHALL BE AVENGED!" Again. "DIE!"

"I bet you five silver coins that Sokka keeps missing him." Haru wagered, waving a coin in front of Jet's face.

"Deal!" Katara shook her head at the scene.

"Boys are so stupid." She sighed. A loud thump could be heard, everyone turned their heads in the direction of the ATLA head quarters entrance. There I was, on my knees, covered in bruises with a black eye to go with my new ensemble, and my ponytail came loose. I was a major wreck. "OMG!"

"Z Star!" Aang gasped.

"What happened? What happened? Is she ok?" Toph questioned, she was lucky not to see me in this state.

"… H-help me!" I coughed, collapsing onto the ground.

"Quick, get Song!" Zuko instructed. "She'll be able to help Katara heal Z Star." Katara growled at Zuko, pouting with her arms crossed. **(3) **

"This is no time to get jealous Katara! I'm in agony here! Besides, Zong is a one episode ship, you have a better chance of getting Zuko then Song." I said.

"Thanks." The water girl grinned, as Song finally pushed her way through the crowds to come to my aid.

* * *

A few hours later I was back to my healthy self, jumping around the place.

"It's so good not to be hurt! Not to be hurt! By the stupid security! So good!" I sung, dancing around, flaying my arms about in a circle.

"She is one strange little girl." Sokka concluded, raising an eyebrow.

"What, and you aren't?" Toph giggled.

"HEY!" Sokka scowled. "I'M NO GIRL!"

"With a high pitch shriek like that, it's hard to believe you." The earth bender giggled.

"URGH!" Just as the water tribe warrior was about to attack her, Aang hit him upside the head with his staff. "OW!"

"Well, looks like we're not getting a vacation. We'll just have to work ourselves to death until the creators decide to quit and end the show." Mai thought aloud. She was always the optimist. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"No! It's not over! I just need a new plan!" I proclaimed. "But I am not going to get anywhere on my own. I need you guys to help me…" Everyone looked to one another for consultation.

"Should we really trust a fan?" Haru asked.

"It's better then trusting a whole herd of rabid fans!" His father stated.

"All right Z Star, we'll help you help us." Aang finally said. YAY!

"All right peoples! Gather around! And I will tell you a plan, that is so sneaky, it's the utmost of sneakiness!" I said in delight, as everyone crowded me.

And what a plan it will be!

End of Chapter One

* * *

**(1) Ugh, one of my mates is trying to set me up, with a guy whose three years older then me! Even though I like being single! I don't want to be chained down to a man yet! I've got to sort that girl out… **

**(2) I know some people say they wouldn't want their boyfriend to tie them to a tree… But I think it would be kind of kinky… Ok, ignore the perverted part of this authors mind. Sokka would think that too (in my opinion) so that's why he's so hell bent on attacking Zuko. **

**(3)I love Song! Even though what some Zutara fans say, I love that cute little girl! Not with Zuko, but as a character. She's kind and really nice, and nothing will change my mind about that! Although I would never betray my ship and pair her up with Zuko (Face it, Katara's a better match for him) **

ONLY ONE WEEK TILL THE AVATAR MOVIE! WHOOT! All right, I hope this fic helped you get through the rough time of the long wait for the next episode, but it's only one more week! HOORAY!


	3. The A Team

Did everyone see The Fury of Aang? It was so awesome! I had to watch it on youtube (Damn you Limewire) and search a bit, but it was worth it! And now… we have to wait… two more months for the next episodes! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Faints and then comes) Ok, I'm cool, I'm cool. It's only two months (Weeps).

Anyway, you didn't come to hear me weep! You waited patiently for this, so I'm gonna give it to you! Chapter 2!

**Z Star.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Avatar! Don't sue!

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: **There are spoilers in here for The Blue Spirit. If you haven't seen it, come back when you have. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and Katara will act a bit like a fan girl or OOC, but only for this chapter. You'll see why…

* * *

Chapter Two: The A Team 

"Wow! That's sounds like a good plan Z!" Aang chirped, as everyone huddled from the circle.

"Don't say nothing yet young Avatar! We've still got to a few more things left. Like blue prints!" I giggled. "Back in a minute."

I ran off to find everything we would need, back in England…

* * *

2 hours later… 

"Where is Z Star with the blue prints?" Zuko asked impatiently, narrowing his eyes at the clock. "She said she would be back in a minute."

"We know." Katara snapped.

"Maybe she got lost?" Aang suggested. "Hmm… Appa isn't here either… I wonder what happened to him?" The monk trailed off, looking into an empty space. As soon as everyone was ready to go home, I came rushing in carrying loads of scrolls and other organising junk.

"I am here!" I shouted, huffing and puffing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I watched The Fury of the Avatar before I came back. That episode is awesome by the way." I grinned.

"… Wha?" Everyone blurted out.

"… So you guys filmed the whole thing, and none of you remember what happened!" I gasped.

"Yeah, well, they kind of drained our memory after the episode was shot, so we wouldn't give any of the story lines away." Sokka explained. "Since, SOMEONE opened their big mouth!" Everyone glared at Uncle Iroh who was twiddling his thumbs, whistling innocently. He raised an eyebrow at the glaring mob.

"What? They asked me what the episode was about and I told them!" Iroh grinned.

"From beginning to end!" Zuko commented, crossing his arms.

"… This place gets stranger and stranger…" I said shaking my head. "Well, it's probably best that you don't remember… especially you Aang."

"Why?" Aang asked, grey eyes beaming and all. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened to Appa…

"Well… you don't want to know kid." I said. "Ok let's go! First! I need an elite team! Ozai's angels! Are you ready for some action!" The action music was wasted. The three girls wouldn't move out of their place, looking around for who I was speaking too. "I mean you three! Azula, Mai and Ty Lee!" I shouted waving my arms.

"Oh!" The three chorused. Couldn't help but sweat drop.

"YAY! We're part of a mission!" Ty Lee squealed.

"We were already a part of a mission, remember?" Mai reminded her friend.

"And why should I do this for you?" Azula asked in a threatening tone, crossing her arms.

"Because if you do this for me, I'll give you this." I took out the deadly yet harmless looking envelope I used in chapter one. Azula inched over closer to me so no one else could see what I had hidden. With a quick tug, I released the valuable papers. Azula's eyes lit up, drool dripping from her mouth. She reached out to grab the parchment from my hands, before I quickly encased the papers.

"Ah uh!" I chided. "You still have to do the mission for me!"

"Fine!" Azula growled. "It will be worth it anyway…"

"What did you bribe her with?" Mai asked with interest glimmering in her eye.

"I'll tell you later." I winked at the assassin, exchanging smirks. "And to add my team! I need, the one, the only Avatar!"

"GASP!" Aang beamed. "Really? Me? Cool!" Aang squealed jumping up and down like a rabbit. "This is going to be so wicked!"

"Now you know she's the most fabulous earth bender you know, Toph how about it?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

"Hehe, cut out the puppy dog eyes you know I can't see them. But eh, why not, I get to kick some big guys butt right?" She grinned.

"Whatever suits you. Now… all I need is someone with mad ninja skillz." I said smirking at Zuko. The prince's eyes were filled with horror, wondering how I knew his secret, until he remembered everything he did was put on TV.

"Oh if only the Blue Spirit was here…" Aang smirked, jerking Zuko's elbow. "Know what I'm saying Zuko?"

"Yeah Zuko, if only the Blue Spirit was here… Now he's got mad ninja skillz." I stroked my chin.

"The Blue Spirit!" Katara gasped, clasping her hands together and love hearts in her eyes. "He's here! OMG! He's here! Please say he'll be here! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **(1) **The water tribe girl swooned, collapsing on the floor. I scratched my head in confusion, while Zuko turned bright red! Aw!

"Um…" Aang began, scratching his neck. "Katara's… kind of admired the Blue Spirit… From his wanted posters." He explained. My eyes widened.

"Oh… oh! Haha! You go Katara!"

"I thought you were a Zutara fan." Sokka countered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I know, that's why-" I trailed off at Zuko's frantic, mute warnings behind everyone's back. "Uh… I'm… also a Bluetara supporter! Yeah! A fan can have two ships you know!"

"And one of them can't be Kataang?" The Avatar whispered into my ear.

"Sorry Aang, but you and Katara together? Doesn't really appeal to me. Sorry little guy." I said, patting Aang's bald head. **(2) **"But Toph likes you!"

"No I don't!" The Blind Bandit snarled, her cheeks scribbled pink.

"It's ok! He likes you too!"

"No I don't!" Aang whined, his cheeks mimicking Toph's.

"It must be love!" The whole ATLA cast went into a giggling frenzy at the beginning of my song, and poor Toph and Aang could only sit there fuming red.

"Well if the Blue Spirit doesn't have the guts to face his bosses, I guess the Avatar cast will be stuck here forever!" I encouraged Zuko again. That remark I made was enough to fire Zuko's enthusiasm!

"Oh the Blue Spirit has the guts! He'll be here! In fact, I might just go get him myself!" Zuko declared, puffing his chest out with pride.

"Well hurry up and get him!" Katara squealed with delight, pushing the exiled prince in the right direction. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"All right, all right! Calm down you wench!" Zuko snarled brushing the girl off. If Katara weren't in such a trance, the banished prince would be whacked with a water whip. "The Blue Spirit will be here in a minute." And with a few quick strides Zuko was gone, disappearing around the corner.

"Yes!" Aang and me chorused, doing a high five. Soon, the Blue Spirit's theme music came! All was silent and everything became dark. Quick, swift movements flashed past everyone's eye; a complete blur. There he stood his back to the audience. He unleashed his swords in a delicate yet deadly dance, cutting the air. He stopped for a moment, staring down his audience.

"Someone call for a Blue Spirit?"

…

"… Oh!" Katara swooned, her knees giving way as she quickly passed into her fantasies. While Sokka tried to bring her back to the real world, I stepped forward.

"Yes Mr. Blue Spirit." I said. "We need you to-"

"No need to explain, I've heard all the plans." The Blue Spirit interrupted me. RUDELY!

"What? How!" Sokka yelled, dropping a dreamy Katara.

"I have been listening in the shadows." The Blue Spirit said mysteriously. Wow Zuko sure does put on a good Blue Spirit act! "I am willing to contribute to your cause."

"All right!" I cheered. "Now that the team has been put together there's no one that can stop us! Let's go team!" Just as the A team was about to follow me, a clamour of shouts stopped us.

"Hang on a minute! We want to help too!" Uncle Iroh said, blocking the path.

"Yeah! Why let them have all the fun?" Jet smirked, readying his weapons.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!" Katara hollered, pushing Jet out of the way.

"Katara, you only want to come because the Blue Spirit is going." At this, her cheeks blazed red.

"No!" She denied. "It's just that… I…"

"Exactly." I smiled. "Don't worry I'll bring your boyfriend back in one piece." If I didn't know better, I could have sworn the sword swinging ninja winked at Katara! Haha lucky, blushing girl! "I know you all want to help but you can't. If too many of us go in there, we'll be caught before we even reach Michael and Bryan. The team has to be small and elite. Sorry Uncle." I said patting his shoulder.

"I suppose you are right young one. We shall stay where we are needed." Uncle Iroh nodded, taking two steps out of the way.

"All right everyone! Let's go!" And then we were off. To sneak into the ATLA headquarters in a way that is oh so sneaky!

"Well Zuko, I am proud of you, you finally contributed to something without wanting something in return... Zuko?" Uncle Iroh turned his head to see that his fiery nephew was not at his side. "Where did he go?"

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**(1) I am sorry for unleashing the fan girl side of Katara! But I just couldn't resist XD **

**(2)Can't help but feel bad for Aang. Poor guy: (The only downside to supporting Zutara is breaking his heart. A friend of mine agrees with me and she supports both Zutara and Kataang, which makes her completely non biast. But there's always Tophaang! Or Maang… **

See what happens when we enter the ATLA headquarters! Ninja style!

PS. If you're a fan of Tophaang check out my drabbles for them on the 30 kisses community, on my LiveJournal account! Yeah I know, I'm a self promoter.

And Supergirrl will be posting a Zutara oneshot inspired by The Spiderman upside down kiss, soon! I recommend that you read it. I know I will.


	4. The Rowdy Ruff Boys & Da Fat Guy In

Hey guys! I am so glad to be back online! My Internet was off for God knows how long, because of the stupid Internet Company's problems and it took them ages to fix it! Do you know how annoying it is when you can't email your online friends? Or download music? Or read fanfiction! It's pure punishment! Anyway…

Here's the third chapter, you been waiting for it, so here it is…

**Z Star.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or its characters. And the power puff girls (You'll know what I'm talking about soon)

* * *

**WARNING: **Nothing to worry about in this chapter! It's completely safe… Oh but there are three guards who are like Ozai's Angels. Don't worry they're not Gary-Stues, well at least I hope not… Tell me if they are.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Rowdy Ruff Boys and The Fat Guy in the Purple Suit 

"D-dumb, d-dumb, d-dumb d-dumb d-dumb, d-duuuuuuuummmmmmmb!"

"Will you shut up!" Azula growled, glaring daggers at me.

"No." I giggled.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" Aang chided, peering over the grey wall. He spied on the first set of guards.

There three guys there. The one standing in the middle was strong, focused with cool, cruel looking demeanour. He definitely looked like the leader of the group (Cough!Azula!Cough!).

Then there was the second guy standing on his left. He bore a smile on his face, as he giggled to himself. He seemed to enjoy flicking his long hair about in a playful manner (Cough!TyLee!Cough!).

But on the right side of the leader did not look so cheerful. His expression was blank, almost bored looking. He certainly didn't look like the happy go lucky one of the group. (Cough!Mai!Cough!)

"Do those guys remind you of anyone?" Aang asked aloud, scratching his head.

"They look like… GASP! US!" Azula shrieked in horror. "Those are cheap knock offs of us!" The Princess turned to her friends.

"Ok, whoever created these cheesy look alikes, needs more creativity." Mai stated, crossing her arms.

"HEY!" I shouted. "I'M DOING MY BEST HERE! SO SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRESS YOU UP IN A TUTU AND DO OBSCENE THINGS!" The three guards lifted their heads, checking the perimeter.

"Shh! Shut up! You'll give us away!" The Blue Spirit snarled.

"Did you guys hear something?" The leader spoke.

"It came from other there, I think…" The melancholy one answered. The trio inched further toward us; we were screwed for sure.

"Uh oh!" Aang squeaked.

"What do we now? The element of surprise is lost!" I exclaimed. "And now I'm gonna beat up again by those guys!" I cringed, not enjoying the flashbacks.

"Hey look! There's the fan with the attitude! And what's this? Awe! She brought the power puff girls with her!" **(1)** The leader spoke pointing at Ozai's Angels, with a sneer. "Laugh my minions! Laugh!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" The other two guards chorused.

"… Oh no you didn't!" Mai hissed, venom dripping from her mouth, readying herself for a fight. "You did not just compare us to the Power Puff Girls!"

"Hehe, I think the Power Puff Girls are cute!" Ty Lee giggled, blushing at the 'compliment'.

"For your information, you overbearing commoner." Azula said coolly, with an air of malice. "I am Princess Azula, heir to the Fire Nation."

_I am the heir to the fire nation! Me! Not you, you evil little wench!_ Zuko, I mean, the Blue Spirit screamed in his head.

"And these are my accomplices, Ty Lee and Mai." Azula continued. "But you can call us, Ozai's angels."

"Pfft! Hmm, haha!" Aang couldn't even hold back a twitter, but neither could Toph or me. And I swore that even The Blue Spirit cracked a grin… No wait that's just his mask…

"But you don't need a introduction, when we're about to kick your arse!" She smirked, pouncing on her prey. She attacked the first leader, unleashing a burst of lightening at him. I could gladly say I didn't want to be that guy.

He tried to block Azula's attacks, even with his awesome kung fu skills he was pitifully beaten to a pulp. I wonder how the other two will do without their leader?

"There's only one emo, emotionless assassin around here and that's me." **(2)** Mai dead panned, chucking her daggers at her apathetic counterpart. Without even moving an inch, he was pinned to the walls like a portrait. "That was SOOOOOOOOOOOO boring!"

"I would say damn you, but I'm too apathetic for that." Mai's double deadpanned.

"YAY! My turn! My turn!" Ty Lee chorused.

"You cannot defeat me! Tehehehehehe!" Her opponent giggled, running towards her, his fist charging toward Ty Lee. With a few quick movements, she grabbed her double tossing him to her side. Before he could even land and a few pokes in his joints and he was paralysed. The poor guy never stood a chance.

"Does this mean we win?"

* * *

Back at the front door, the ATLA cast wasn't having such an easy time… 

"OMG! What is that smell!" Song screamed, covering her nose, everyone else mimicking everyone else.

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" Katara coughed, batting the air with her hand.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" Sokka choked, collapsing onto the floor. Song came to his side, to check the warrior's pulse in case her medical skills would be needed.

"Oh Sokka, don't be such a Drama Queen!" Katara chided, rolling her eyes. Sokka rose from the floor, grumbling absurd things under his breath.

To answer Song's question, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard. Followed by the whistling of a tune. Admiral Zhao emerged the boy's bathroom with a newspaper in hand, the stink following behind. There was the culprit!

"What did I miss?" He asked the crowd. "I heard you all screaming for you lives while I was in the bathroom."

"Oh nothing, just suffocating from your fumes and being chased by ravenous fans. But we were just FINE!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Thanks to Z Star." Katara said, crossing her arms. "You'd be real handy in a crisis, you know that?"

"Kids have no respect these days." Admiral Zhao sneered. "So if this 'Zed' Star is so brave and quick in a crisis, where is she now? Where is this so called 'rescuer'?"

"SHE is actually helping us to get out of here." Song butted in with her hands on her hips. "She wants to help us get the break we deserve." The admiral howled with laughter.

"A fan! Helping us! You all must be dumber then I thought! You're just letting yourselves fall into a trap. She'll end up taking something from you all, you'll see."

"Is that why she's inside with our friends, helping them face who knows what? Just so she can stand up to Michael and Bryan for us?" Sokka inquired, knowing he had outsmarted the nippless one. **(3) **

"… So! It could still be a trap…" Zhao grumbled.

"Well you won't have to worry." Song smirked. "Because Aang, Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and The Blue Spirit are in there, making sure everything is taken care of." The admiral's eyes widened, paralysed into silence. The bliss lasted for several minutes; Sokka waved a hand in front of the monkey's face.

"Wow Song! What did you say to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know…" The confused girl said, scratching her head.

"The… T-Th, T-The, THE BLUE SPIRIT!" Zhao screamed at the top of his lungs. "I KNOW WHO THE BLUE SPIRIT IS! THAT TRAITOR IS NONE OTHER THEN THAT BAN-"

WHACK!

With a flick of her wrist, Katara dangled her water whip dangerously over the unconscious Zhao.

"Katara? What did you do that for!" Sokka said, shocked and surprised, and overjoyed at the same time. Finally Zhao would stop stinking up the joint for five minutes.

"Well Z Star left me a note telling me that if Admiral Zhao mentioned the Blue Spirit, that I had to smack him upside the head." Katara explained. "Besides, I can't have him reveal my sexy, blue masked hero's identity can I? It would ruin his mysteriousness." She giggled, smirking as she put her weapon away. Sokka just stood there, not knowing whether to be utterly disgusted or infuriated. Instead he fainted.

"You go girl." Song giggled, giving her new gal pal a low high five.

"G-girls…" Sokka shuddered in his half conscious form.

Poor Sokka…

* * *

"All right! We're on level two!" I cheered. "I didn't even get this far." 

"Well duh, you're normal teenaged girl with no powers or skills in martial arts." Mai pointed out.

"Hey! For your information I took self-defence classes! And I'm pretty strong too!" I said flexing my muscles. "And all my friends think I'm a good fighter too!"

"Well I'll ask them if you are." Mai countered.

"Good luck with that! To them you don't even exist!" The assassin just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, they're not anime/cartoon fans." I grinned. "They don't talk about it, or watch them, but they're fun and good for everything else. Besides that's what my online friends are for!" I grinned. Gotta love my online buddies. You know who you are guys! (PS. you're also my friends for other reasons, not just because of Animes.)

"Hey, nobodies here!" Aang stated. The door past level two was wide open. No one was there! No one protected the next level.

"Could this be any easier?" Azula grinned. "Who would he dumb enough to leave this place unattended?"

"Wait…" Toph interrupted, leaning towards the ground. "I feel something… It's coming this way! And it's huge!"

"Uh-oh…"

Out of nowhere, an earthquake shaked the hallway; everyone grabbed the closest thing to prevent themselves hitting the floor. The building kept shaking and shaking, but then came to a complete stop. That wasn't an earthquake. Toph was right…

Something was coming this way…

It was huge (And fat)…

It was a big guy… A VERY big guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The second guard asked, before taking a bite of his donut that he held in one hand, the other holding a cup of coffee.

"Um…" Everyone chorused together, except Azula and the Blue Spirit.

"I'll handle this…" Azula stepped forward, feeling confident she could beat this big brute.

"Careful Azula! Don't insult him in any way… I don't want to break my legs again." I grimaced, having another flashback from this morning.

"No problem…" She turned to the guy in the purple suit. "Listen here tubby! We want to see Michael and Bryan! Now!" Azula stabbed her finger hard into guard's stomach. "If you don't take us to them, I will electrocute your fat arse right now!"

"… We're dead…" Aang groaned, while everyone decided it was a good idea to hide behind the Blue Spirit, even me!

"Goodbye bones…" I whimpered.

"Azula's not very smart is she?" Toph asked, causing the Blue Spirit to cackle.

"Haha, no she isn't."

"Hmm." _He sounds awfully familiar…_Mai thought, eyeing the ninja. _Doesn't he sound like…? Nah! He couldn't… That's just stupid, why would he go around in a blue mask?_

All of a sudden Mai's eyes were off the Blue Spirit and came onto her menacing friend. Before Azula could send sparks through her fingertips, large fingers wrapped around hers, imprisoning her whole hand.

"I wouldn't make fun of other people's asses if I were you." Guard number two growled.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Azula shrieked, squirming under the large man's iron grip. "Let go of me you barbaric beast!"

"Hmm, let me think about it. No."

"I AM THE FIRELORD'S DAUGHTER! LET GO OR MY FATHER WILL BARBEQUE YOU!"

"Lady, that's counts for nothing around here and the way Michael and Bryan have bribed your Father, he ain't gonna do nothing."

In the background everyone burst laughter, sitting back and enjoying the show. I got to admit, Azula deserves what she's getting. Especially for picking on her brother! Poor Zuko… Anyway! I didn't think anyone was going to anything to help her, not even me! Well… maybe I would have… After a couple of hours…

I wouldn't have even got past the first guards without her. And I'm not that mean… But it wouldn't be me stepping up to rescue her.

"We've got to do something." Aang said.

"What? After all the things she's done to us?" Toph spoke aloud. "You're crazy! Azula would NEVER even think about helping you out!"

"I know… But I'm the Avatar! And that means I have to look after all creatures, big or small, beautiful or ugly, good or evil, human or Azula…" Aang declared in a heartfelt speech.

"RIGHT ON AANG!" I cheered, punching the air.

"So how about it Toph? You said you wanted to take down a big guy…" Aang smiled, inviting the Blind Bandit. The pair exchanged smiles, letting the moment waft back and forward, after Aang reached out for her hand.

Hmm…

That moment is a little TOO friendly for them just to be friends. I brand this as a romantic moment! Ha! Take that! Fascist Anti Taangs…

"Sigh… Aang you know I can't see your puppy dog eyes… But all right, let's kick that big guy's big fat butt!" Toph grinned.

"AWW! LOOK AT THEM! AREN'T THEY CUTE?" I squealed.

"Fan girl much?" The Blue Spirit spoke, crossing his arms.

"All right, all right." I said. "I need to calm down, I know!"

So another battle commenced! Airbender and earthbender vs. THE BOULDER!

"Hey! That's the Boulder's title! The Boulder will not have the author of this story, steal his title for another character!" The boulder proclaimed.

All right Boulder, calm down. It's airbender and earthbender vs. … THE FAT GUY IN THE PURPLE SUIT! He tossed Azula aside, and the Princess ran away to hide.

"That's better!" After The Boulder's approval, the battle continued!

"The Blind Bandit takes the first step, sending a collision of rocks in The Fat Guy in the Purple Suit's way, oh and he takes a hit! He's down on the floor, but I don't think he's out yet! Oh, oh… He's getting up! Oh and he's slam dunking Toph! She's being crushed under The Fat Guy in the Purple suit's weight! That's gotta hurt!" I commented, as if we were in The Earth Rumble Six-tournament arena and not the ATLA headquarters.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"Commenting! Wanna help me?" I grinned.

"Sure!" Ty Lee agreed. "It doesn't seem The Fat Guy in the Purple Suit is going to let up, Toph is beating against that boulder of fat, but it's no use! She's down for the count!"

"Sifu Toph!" Aang cried.

"Pupil Aang!" Toph choked, reaching her hand out. "I cannot fight him Aang! He's too heavy and I can't summon any earth over this concrete floor. You're just gonna have to do it all on your own. I'm sorry Aang…" And Toph passed out under The Fat Guy in the Purple Suit's butt.

"No!" Aang cried.

"Haha! That's what you get when you try to outsmart me." The Fat Guy in the Purple Suit sneered, while sat comfortably on his new, favourite chair. His smart remark enflamed something in Aang, something he never felt before. Actually he felt it before but he could not recall when he had…

His eyes and tattoos started to glow; a hurricane of wind surrounded him trapping everything in its path… Aang had gone into the Avatar State.

"Aang smash!" Aang cried out, heading towards The Fat Guy in the Purple suit.

"… Dang…" He said, before being swooped up by Aang's airbending and sent shooting out the window. "I'll get you for this!"

"Pfft, yeah right! Like he'd come back just to get revenge!" I scoffed.

"You know you've just jinxed us, right?" Mai butted in.

"… D'oh!"

A few seconds later, we calmed down Aang and brought him out of the Avatar State. Poor Aang was awfully tired and worried about his friend.

"Toph… is Toph ok?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. Hey maybe you should give her mouth to mouth!" Everyone turned and looked at me like I was the craziest person in the room (Besides Azula).

"… You're insane aren't you?" Aang asked.

"Well in my fanfics, pretty much…" I shrugged.

"She'll be fine!" Azula snapped. "No need to make Z Star's sick fantasies come true."

"Hey! Me and about 70 of the population of fanfiction have those fantasies cause we can! So ha!" I taunted sticking my tongue out. I don't know whether those statistics are actually true, but eh, they don't know that do they? (Winks).

"Someone will just have to carry her until she wakes up." The Blue Spirit said.

"I volunteer Aang!" Ty Lee said. The Avatar glared at the acrobat, who just replied by smiling at him sweetly. "What's the matter Aangie? Don't you want to carry your girlfriend?"

"ARGH!" Aang growled, digging his nails into his head. If he wasn't a monk… He picked up Toph, sitting her on his back and strutting off. "Can we go already!"

"Aha! He didn't deny that Toph was his girlfriend! Aha!" Ty Lee pointed out, pointing an accusing finger. Aang kept quiet, but his re, burning cheeks didn't.

"…Ty Lee, we might make a Taang fan out of you yet!" I grinned.

"Oh dear God…" Azula snarled, slapping her forehead. As if she wasn't already annoying enough!

"Can we get back to getting an audience with Michael and Bryan?" The Blue Spirit butted in. "We'll take all day with this…"

"Hmm, no, no. There's only one more level to go. It's the hardest one, and we'll need your ninja skills Blue!" I said.

"Don't call me Blue."

"Sorry."

"Let's break down that door!" Aang exclaimed. "Toph-Oh wait a minute, I forgot you were unconscious." The boy laughed at his own simple-mindedness.

"I'll take care of it!" The Blue Spirit said. He stepped back a few steps, before plunging towards the door. With a loud knock, he collided with the metal doors and bounced back onto the floor. "… Ow…"

"… Ok I think that door is locked." Aang said.

"Oh really?" Azula said sarcastically. "And I thought the Blue Idiot was just dumb enough not to open the door first."

"… You are really that stupid aren't you?" I asked.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing."

End Of Chapter Three 

**I saw a fan art of Azula and her girls as the power puff girls! If you want to see what they look like as cute powder puffs, you can find the picture in Isaia's gallery on Deviant Art. Great artist, she won't be hard to find (I think you've all heard of her before anyway). **

**Ok, I should know this but what does emo mean? I know it's something to do with angst, but can someone give me a definition? **

**I got that nickname for Zhao, from SleeplessDragon4Ever and ShadowCat's talk show fic, read it if you want some good laughs (And hard core Zutara). **

Haha, you thought you were gonna see some ninja action, didn't you? I'm sorry but that won't be still the next chapter. Goodbye and don't kill me! I will update as soon as possible... I'm leaving for Greece next week!


	5. Ninja Style!

GAH! It's been too long! You need a good laugh and I need to release my craziness out on the world! You wanted Blue Spirit action! And you're going to get it! YEAH BABY!

PS. Doesn't anyone think it's ridiculous that we had to wait 2 months for the SOTFN episode? Sure, 1 month, not that bad, the creators need their breaks and we want to the episode to be great. But 2 months? Oi…Well, if you can't wait any longer, tell me and I'll direct you to some SPOILERS! Don't be shy to ask me the link, ok? But there is some disappointing news for Zutarians. Depends how you take it. For me, it won't stop me believing in Zutara, there's still hope.

Oh crud, the Authors note is too long! I better end it now… Oh and the breakers aren't working for me so I marked out every scene with alot of O's. Sorry.

**Z Star.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avatar, just this fic and its odd ideas. And there are a few OC's in here, they don't make a big appearance or are all that powerful, they are just here for temoporary amusment, until they get their butts kicked.

**WARNINGS: **Uh… The Blue Spirit and Azula swears and Zutara ahead! And spoilers for The Library and The Desert!

Chapter Four: Ninja Style!

"So how are we going to get in?" I asked myself, scratching my curly hair.

"Out of my way." Mai the assasin demanded, pushing me aside and taking out one of her many daggers. She inserted the tip into the lock and twisted its insides until the door snapped open. There was a small opening, that hid the horror behind the door.

"Great! It's open, let's go!" Ty Lee nearly skipped ahead of the group, before an arm blocked her path.

"We don't know what's behind the door. We should make sure it's safe to enter." Mai chided, and the acrobat backed away.

"Let's throw in the Blue Idiot!" Azula exclaimed, much malice in her voice. Before anyone could protest, the princess grabbed the neck of the Blue Spirit's shirt and flung him into the open door. Everyone watched with their eyes, wide in horror (except Toph who was still unconscious in Aang's arms) not believing what Azula had done to the poor guy.

"I HATE YOU AZULA!" He screamed before hitting the wall inside the third level. The Blue Spirit quickly shook off the crash landing, sitting himseld up. "Argh…" His vision adjusted back into seeing clearly. He wished it hadn't. "Oh crap." He was welcomed by an army, holdning all sorts of weapons from the ninja heratige. Shurikens, nunchucks, knives, you name it. What shocked the masked crusader was this. They all had masks. Not ordinary ones, ones odly familiar to his, except their colours and facial expressions different to his.

It was a whole rainbow of masked ninjas!

"Turn back now and we will not harm you." The leader spoke out. His body was covered in black attire and his face was decorated with a black and white mask. He seemed intimidating enough to be the leader, that was for certain. But the Blue Spirit did not turn away. He climbed up onto his feet, using the walls to support himself.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Zuko? Zuko! ZUKO!" The dragon of the west has been repeatidly calling his nephew. "Where did he go?" Iroh looked back and fourth at the ATLA cast. Zuko had not been seen or heard from since he went to find the Blue Spirit to help in their cause. He asked Lee, Song, Jet and anyone who Zuko was remotely close to. "Where could that boy be? I hope wherever he is, he is not causing trouble." Uncle Iroh sighed, shaking his head.

Fortunately a certain waterbender noticed the old man's woes and went to offer her help.

"Hello Uncle Iroh." She smiled, coming his way.

"Oh hello Katara!" Iroh perked up. "Have you seen my nephew anywhere? I have looked everywhere, but it is as if he has vanished!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Iroh, I haven't." Katara responded. "It's terrible that he would leave his own uncle to run off somewhere, without any warning." She tisked, hands on her hips. Katara just didn't understand that banised prince. Or his Uncle. How could he stick with the stubborn teenager for so long? The old dragon of the west chuckled at Katara's statement.

"Haha! My nephew isn't THAT terrible Katara. I'm sure wherever he's gone, it is to do something important." Iroh assured her, patting the waterbender's shoulder. "He's not a bad lad."

"How would I know, he never gives me a chance to find out if he is as bad I think or not. He can't remove that disgusted look from his face whenever I am in his presence." Katara said, facing her head away from Iroh, arms crossed and her face saddened yet angry at the same time. The old man gripped harder on her shoulder, squeezing it to silently reassure her.

"Zuko is a stubborn man. He won't let go of certain traditions he has grown up with since his birth. It's hard for a man to change his ways, Katara. But he is trying. It will take him along time but one day he will understand the world around him and accept it. He will learn to accept you." Iroh explained. "And Agni help him if he doesn't, or he won't have a nice Uncle around anymore." He joked. He grinned at his triumph, at least he got a giggle from the girl.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh." Katara smiled. "But I still wish he could be… well… less… edgy around me. You know what I mean?" Iroh's catty smirk reached his ears.

"Maybe there's another good reason he's that way around you." Iroh smiled. "Zuko does get along just fine with the opposite gender, a few tumbles and turns, but he's got his Mother's quiet charm. But you are different in his eyes… did you ever think how different you are compared to the other girls he's encountered?"

This really made Katara think… What could Iroh be hinting? What was he going on about?

It hit her. Her face flushed and her body painted red colours over her cheeks. Her big blue eyes grew bigger, was he mad? Did he really think his nephew liked her! Katara had great respect for Iroh, but what he was trying to imply, was just ridiculous! Ludicrous! Mad!

"No." Katara twittered. "No! No, he couldn't. I mean, he wouldn't like me… in that way, certainly not. I mean he hates me with a passion, I stood in his way of catching Aang, I've countered him many times and I helped ruin his plans on ever going home! I kicked his butt in the north pole, his pride has to let him hate me for that!"

"You'd be surprised…" Uncle Iroh smirked.

"You mean…" Katara went off. And then hysteria hit her. "Haha! Oh Uncle Iroh you are hilarious! Zuko, liking me! I-in that way! No. It wouldn't happen in a million years…"

"Really? You'd be VERY surprised." Iroh said, twiddling his thumbs. A mischevious glint glowed in his gold eyes, resembling a cat. He was plotting. "Have you ever noticed, right after you two have an argument, he turns to look at you? And how his cheeks are burning pink, like yours are doing right now? And how whenever he thinks you're going to catch him the act, he turns and leaves with a 'humph!' and walks off flushing in embaressment. And you repeat the exact same action."

With every new sentence Katara's face was closer to resembling a new batch of strawberries. Her brain searched for a counter reply but she was lost for words. Except for…

"Uh… I think I hear Sokka calling! What's that bro? Need clean socks? Coming right away!" And she ran like the wind.

"Kids…" Uncle Iroh smirked, shaking his head. "So deep in love and they don't even know it yet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh oh…" I said, looking on. The Blue Spirit was outnumbered a hundred to one, and the odds were not in his favour.

"Bring it!" The Blue Spirit cackled facing off every opponent in the room! He danced and twirled with his swords, in a graceful ballet. He knocked any flying shurikens his way, he dodged every sword, clashed every nunchuck against his broad swords. It was an amazing display…

The Blue Spirit was phenominal, but he wasn't invincible. Exhaustion would consume him soon and he would not last much longer.

"Guys! You have to go and help him, or The Blue Spirit won't pass this level!"

"And why do we care?" Azula asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"Because you won't get your 'prize' at the end of this!" I said.

"YOU DARE BREAK A DEAL WITH ME Z STAR!" Azula screamed.

"You started it." I giggled.

"Well even if we did help out, we would still loose. Theres hundred of ninja's in there! Why get everyone's ass kicked?" Azula rationalised. "Besides, if the Blue Idiot loses or wins, it's good both ways."

"How's it good both ways!" I replied.

"We get a vacation or to see the Blue Idiot's remains splattered onto the walls!"

"You're a psycho aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right…"

"O.O Aang you have to do something!" I pleaded with the Avatar.

"I don't have enough strength to do anything Z, and I have to take care of Toph." Aang said, clinging to his earthbending teacher. But then an idea clicked.

"Aang… You know how I said you didn't want to know what happened to Appa?" I began, grinning madly. "Well you do! This injustice cannot go unpunished!"

"What injustice?" Aang asked, sitting Toph in a small corner. "What happened to Appa?" **(1)**

"Oh you poor, innocent victim…" I cooed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang… But I know what Michael and Bryan have done to Appa… So tragic!"

"What did they do!" Aang asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"Well… they told these Sandbenders to come and steal Appa away from you while you were in the Library! And they're keeping Appa locked up and muzzled somewhere!"

"WHAT!"

"And while they stole Appa, they beat up Toph too! And they made you yell at her for not saving Appa! Even though it wasn't her fault! Your old bison will never return Aang! They're keeping him away, locked up forever and ever! EVER!" I declared. "They made you yell at your woman and they took Appa away! Are you going to let Michael and Bryan get away with it!"

I got my answer, the Avatar State was coming, Aang's tatoos glowed giving off the signal!

"AANG SMASH!"

"Mwahahaha…" I quietly cackled in the corner, watching as the chaos ensued.

"Z Star…" Azula began. "You might have an evil streak in you yet! How would you like to join my team for the capture of my brother and the Avatar?"

"No thanks, I'd rather live. Besides I like Zuko and Aang A LOT more then I like you." I grinned. "And I don't work with backstabbing witches."

"WHAT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back with The Blue Spirit, he had reached the ring leader of the masked parade. They were in a deadlock of glares, trying to psyche out their opponent. But glaring techniques were useless. The kiss of broad swords clanged in the air, as their weapons met.

"You are very good." The yin-yang coloured mask wearer admitted. "Maybe even worthy enough to join my clan. But, I cannot let you pass."

"I don't care about your clan. I'm here to complete a mission and I will not let you stand in my way!" The Blue Spirit charged at the leader with much ferocity, sending him backwards. The leader was able to regain his stance, swinging a strike at the Blue Spirit, but he jumped out of the way crashing for an air attack aiming his swords downwards.

They barely punctured the black and white ninja, who moved out of the way just in the nick of time. They circled each other again, like two lions that were ready to pounce at their obstacle.

"Oh, by the way. I never told you my name. It's Yin Yang." The leader smirked under his mask.

Hm. The Blue Spirit thought. Why aren't I surprised?

"May I have the pleasure of knowing yours before I kill you?"

"They call me the Blue Spirit."

"Not surprising." Yin Yang deadpanned. "With the blue mask and all."

"Look who's talking." Yin Yang chuckled. For some reason, the ninja reminded the Blue Spirit of a certain dragon from the west. "Are you gonna fight or make witty banter all day?"

"You're very rash, aren't you? I bet, you're what 16?" Yin Yang asked. The blue and white masked ninja backed away. How the hell did he know that! "Ninja injinuity(sp?)." He continued, as if he knew what the Blue Spirit was thinking. Before he could come up with a come back, Yin Yang dropped his left broadsword and raised his hand. "… I sense a dangerous and angry spirit heading our way…" **(2) **

And boy was Yin Yang right! A few taps at the door and boom! Wind and sand gusted everywhere, knocking masked ninja's all over the place! You had to look away from the clash of colours! Yin Yang and the Blue Spirit backed away from the glowing oracle, the ninja leader was scared out of his wits, not knowing the power of the Avatar!

"Scratch that! Make that dangerous and angry spirits!" He corrected. Oh yes, Aang's past lives' strengh and rage were fueling the Avatar State.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The Ozai's angels and my cries could be heard wafting in Aang's tornado. We tried clinging to the walls, but that was useless. Especially when I was carrying Toph! "BLUE SPIRIT! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT FIGHTING THESE NINJA'S ALL BY YOURSELF!"

"Z STAR! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"UM… I KIND OF GOT HIM MAD! AND NOW I'M REALLY REGRETTING IT!"

"Crazy fan girl?" Yin Yang asked.

"Hell yeah."

"HEY! DO NOT MOCK ME! I CREATED YOU!"

"And?" Yin Yang asked.

"… I've got nothing." I replied.

"AANG SMASH!"

The winds of Aang finally took its toll and hurricaned across the ATLA studio, pass level three and into several death defying obstacles that would have killed us all if Aang hadn't whizzed by through all of them.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Everyone screamed, even the multi-coloured ninjas! Well except for The Blue Spirit and Yin Yang. They were desperately keeping their girlish screams of horror inside themselves…

Aang just kept flying and flying all over the place.

"Somebody do something!" Mai screamed. "What can we do!"

"… WE CAN ALL DIE!" I shreiked at the top of my voice.

"Hey look! There's Michael and Bryan's office!" Ty Lee pointed out. We were getting closer and closer to the office entrance.

"AANG STOP!" Azula cried. "STOP OR I WILL ELECTRICUTE YOUR BUTT!"

"If that threat didn't work for you the first time, it ain't gonna work now." I said. "And like I said, we're all gonna die!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 'cough' HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all screamed until-

SPLAT!

BOOM!

CACHUNK!

Everyone died.

No I'm serious…

Everyone died. Aang, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Toph, The Blue Spirit, Yin Yang and his multicoloured ninjas, ALL dead…

That was the end of it.

I'm serious, our body parts are scattered everywhere! And the ATLA cast? Well they died too, from overworking and broken hearts. Especially Katara… poor girl…

…

(Insert smirk here) Only joking! Haha, you almost believed me, didn't you? Come on, a part of you did… Mwahaha… and to those who did get tricked, it was just a joke, don't worry. It's too early in the story to kill everyone off! Plus, I'd have no outlet for my insanity if I didn't have this story to write. And I wouldn't be narrarating right now… Because I would have died horribly too...

Everyone survived!

"I'M NOT DEAD!" I cheered, dancing around.

"I've never felt so alive!"

"Haliluyah!"

"I never had the guts to say this to you… but now, I'm sure of myself, I love you Betsy!"

"Oh no…" Yin Yang groaned. "No all of my clan is going to admit secret loves and what not! This is going to mess up my team's concentration completely! They'll lose the will to fight! This is all you fault!" He said pointing at me.

"Hehehehehe… Sorry Yin…" I scratched the back of my neck. "Wait a minute…"

MICHAEL AND BRYAN'S OFFICE

"We're here! YAY! Guys we're survived!"

"YAWN!" Toph yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just that The Blue Spirit got attacked by a mob of masked ninjas, fought their leader, I got Aang mad, he went crazy and attacked people in the Avatar state, sending us to Michael and Bryan's office in a MASSIVE hurricane and had us fearing for our lives. And I fooled people into thinking we were dead!" I explained, grinning like a mad person in the last comment.

"… So it's been a slow day huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Azula added.

Well, there was only one step left. Michael and Bryan's office door was there to be opened… Fate and determination lead us this far… but will it let us pass this far… but will it help us complete our goal?

"DUN! DUN! DUN! TO BE CONTINUED!"

End of Chapter Four

**(1)In case you don't remember, I said Aang and tha ATLA cast had their memories cleared of the last ATLA episode. That clear up everything? Good. Me like no confused fans :3 Hey, you already know I'm insane in these fanfics, so don't be surprised. **

**(2)Ah, Yin Yang, I think I've fallen in love with this OC! Not in THAT way! He's definitely going to make more appearences in my fics. But I need a better name for him though… Any suggestions? He was inspired by Kakeshi Sensei from Naruto, if that helps. If he seems a little Gary Sueish, tell me how to undo that act. Tips are always good. Don't let me go around making a ridiculous character! **

Hehehe… sorry folks but Michael and Bryan won't appear until the next chapter! OMG! I'm gonna meet them!

_Only in your dreams Z (Yin Yang)_

Shut up! Anyway, bad news, Tuesday next week I go back to school T.T NO! But that also means good news for you! I'll be making another chapter very soon! And I mean it this time! Thank you for being patient with me!


	6. Michael Dante and and Bryan DiMartino?

Hello my lovely readers! Yes, this chapter, MICHAEL AND BRYAN, THE CREATORS OF ONE OF THE BEST DAMN SHOWS ARE APPEARING IN MY FIC!

Female readers: SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Male Readers: GASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Yes. You heard right. Well what are you doing? Read damn it!

PS. Sorry for the long wait, I didn't think I would get so much homework from school when I went back. I won't promise anymore fast updates!

**Z Star.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ATLA. Michael and Bryan are the sole creators to that wondeful program… They're SO lucky. Oh and one more thing! Bryan DiMartino and Michael Dante are real people (As if you didn't already know that) The events in this chapter did not actually occur in real life. This is purley fictional. I have never talked to Michael or Bryan before in my entire life… WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

**WARNINGS:** There's nothing to offend anyone at all. This is a safe read!

* * *

Chapter Five: Michael Dante and Bryan DiMartino? OMFG! 

(Reasons for a Holiday Part One) 

"DUN! DUN! DUN! TO BE CONTINUED!"

Everyone stared at me, like I was a crazy person. Again.

"Um, Z? Who are you talking to?" Toph asked.

"… No one…"

"I told you she was insane." Mai whispered to Ty Lee.

"I heard that!"

"Just knock on the bloody door!" The Blue Spirit snapped with his arms crossed, impatiently waiting.

I took a deep breath, readying myself. I positioned myself infront of the door, reaching my hand out. I balled my fist, to make a beater for the metal grey door. Every second clicked, slowing time. My heartbeat quickened, like the beating drums of an orchestra. Here I was. About to meet two of my idols! With much courage, I tapped on the door, with a slow rhythem.

The door creaked open. It was them! No, wait… I was met with a big, burley figure. My eyes met a large, well toned chest. I averted my eyes upward,widening at the sight. I looked up at a huge man whose eyes were masked with a huge pair of black sunglasses. He glared down at me, with a frown smacked onto his face.

"State your business please." His dark, deep voice spoke.

"I-I am here to represent the Avatar The Last Airbender characters." I said, masking my fears with confidence. "I am here to help them get what they deserve! A good holiday! Away from this place."

"Mr. Dante and Mr. DiMartino are busy right now. Come back when you have an appointment." The body guard instrcuted. He was about to shut the door-

"But I have to see them!" I protested.

"I said, they were busy!" The guard hissed. "Now go away!"

I sighed, and my forehead was dragged to face the ground. I could hear the crack of disappointed, shocked and devastated expressions. I looked and turned to them. Seeing those discontented faces was worse.

Seeing Aang and Toph's chibi eyes broken with dismay…

The soul and spunk taken out of Ty Lee's face…

Mai's emotionless mask being torn by wasted hope…

Zuko's unhappy and yet again heart broken look behind his blue and white disguise…

And Azula's… Well Azula's… Well, she just pouted. Probably upset she wouldn't get a vacation or her prize at the end.

Heavy sighs heaved from their chest's.

I raised my head high, glaring at my invisible opponent. I turned around looking at a visible rival.

"Listen up man in black! I didn't come all this way just so you could say 'Go away' to me! These guys wrk damn hard to make the show what it is! Without them, Avatar would be nothing! Nothing! It wouldn't have the spark, the action, the humour, the heart, or the emotion it reeks of! The ATLA cast make you wanna cry and cringe at them, they make you wanna awe at them, they wanna make you squeal and scream! Dagnabit, they make you wanna shout to the heavens and thank whatever God is up there for their birth!" I hollered, speaking with much pride. "They have brought me much happiness too! And I couldn't be more thankful for them!"

"… OH Z STAR!" Aang and Toph, even The Blue Spirit and Ozai's angels sobbed, wiping tears from their eyes and blowing their noses.

"THAT IS SO SWEET!" Yin Yang the tough, aloof ninja leader cried, handing out tissues to his clansmen and women. He turned to them. "I never told you guys this… but… I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"OH BOSS!" And they all joined in a group hug.

"So haul your ass out of my way and let me in!" I demanded, glaring up in the body guard's face.

"… No."

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

"Not even after the heartfelt speech?" Yin Yang asked. "You monster!"

"Oh don't get soft on me Yin Yang." The guard scoffed. "No means no."

"Oh yeah!" I said. "W-well… I'll challenge you! To an Agni Kai!"

"GASP!"

"Z Star no!" The Blue Spirit called out, fear floating through him from his own experiances.

"Fine with me." The guard, backed me into a wall, encasing his fingers around my neck and hanging me on the edge of my toes, choking me.

"GARGH! GARGH! ARGH!" I choked, struggling against the beast of a man.

"Let go of her!" Aang ordered angirly, readying his staff for battle. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" Aang chanted, being pulled back by his earthbending teacher.

"Aang stop it! Even you can't take on that guy! Not even I could take on that guy!" Toph reasoned, clinging onto his collar.

"This is not honorable!" The Blue Spirit spat. "Attacking a defenseless girl is unjust!" He sheathed his swords, readying them for another assualt. Well, I guess the fight against the obstacles weren't over. And I was at the receiving end of it all. Again.

"Doug, stop that." A voice ordered. My saviours… my knights in shining armour… MY IDOLS? "Put her down."

"But-"

"Doug." Michael chided.

"But-" 'Doug' stuttered. "She gave me a lot of attitude!"

"I would too if you were holding me in that death grip." Bryan argued. "Put her down now." Doug unwillingly obliged, and loosened his grip. I dropped onto the floor, gasping for air.

"Thanks a lot jerk! You didn't have to nearly kill me!" I snapped.

"Oh believe me, if it weren't for the creators you wouldn't be here right now…"

"… Oi…" I gulped as Doug walked off somewhere, probably to sulk. I turned and looked up at my rescuers, eyes beaming and all. "Thank you for saving my life!"

"Ah it's no problem. We don't like that bodyguard anyway. He's too aggressive…" Michael grinned, giving me his hand to help me off the floor.

"Not to mention obnoxious." Bryan added. "We saw the whole thing. We are impressed that a fan like you would go through so much just for our characters. That's really sweet."

"Aw shucks!" I blushed, looking away. "It was nothing really!"

"Um Z Star…" The Blue Spirit coughed. It was a little reminder of why we were here.

"Oh right! Sorry guys! Ahem! Mr. Dante and Mr. DiMartino I came here to convince you to let your ATLA cast go on a vacation! Lord knows, they deserve a break. And look at them! They're exhausted!" I gestured to the group who collapsed on one another to take a nap.

"Hmm…" The creators pondered. "They do look tired… We don't know, if we let them go they might never want to come back to the show. That happens A LOT to creators of animes and cartoons. It's how good shows end." **(1) **

"I swear," I began. "That I will make sure they come back. Every last character. Even the ones that aren't likely to come back to the show again! Won't you come back guys?"

"Of course!" Aang agreed.

"I need to capture my worthless brother and the Avatar!" Azula commented.

"I have to find out if Sokka likes me back or not!" Ty Lee blushed.

"I need some excitement, I need to fight! I'm so bored!" Mai whined.

"And I have to teach Twinkle Toes earth bending." Toph added, causing the said person to turn a shade of red at her comment.

"I need to kick a certain wench's evil butt!" The Blue Spirit cackled.

"Who?" The rest of the ATLA cast present asked, each of them cocking an eyebrow. Except for Aang of course… he knew…

"But you only appeared in one episode!" Azula corrected him, pointing an accusing finger. "How could you have any enemies!"

"… You'd be surprised…" The Blue Spirit grinned evilly under his breath, adding much venom for the princess.

"He's creepy…" Ty Lee whimpered, tugging onto Mai.

"I know, I know." Mai said, patting the acrobat's shoulder.

"Can you believe some of the creeps that tried to pair me with that guy? BLURGH!" Azula choked. **(2) **

"The creators didn't do me any justice either." The Blue Spirit hissed, crossing his arms. It was better to keep the horror of being paired with his revulting sister to himself…

"Tell you what Z." Michael began. "May I call you Z?"

"Of course!" I grinned.

"If you can convince me and my partner in crime here to let our characters go on vacation, in 2 minutes, they can go!" Bryan declared.

"ALL RIGHT!" Aang cheered.

"Thank you!" I cheered. "Thank you so much!"

"All right everyone, step right this way." Bryan greeted, gesturing towards the open office door. Everyone scurried in, to hide from anymore dangers. Yin Yang and his crew were about to step in too, but were met with the door slamming in their masked faces!

"OI! WE HELPED THEM TOO!" Yin Yang snarled, banging on the door.

"Um, actually boss, we tried to stop them from reaching Michael and Bryan. Remember?" One follower corrected his leader. He snarled in the boy's face, a grizzily glare backing the poor lad into a corner.

"Well they don't know that!" Yin Yang argued. "Sometimes I wish my mask could come to life and bite everyones' nose off!" At this, his whole motely crew huddled away from him along with the frigtened correcter of things.

* * *

Michael and Bryan's office looked just liked it did in the Comic Con videos I've seen on YouTube. The place was littered with soft toys and actions figures, from Avatar, obviously and some other fandoms that were unknown to me. I squealed in delight at the many sketches and drawings hung up on the walls with much pride. Which inspired me to draw more fanart and more original work too, I was buzzing with excitement. And the posters and pictures were cool too… 

OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM HERE! The Avatar creators have the best office…

"All right Z Star, you're up." Michael said, taking a seat and observing me.

"Oh um, just keep in mind that I am not very good at speeches!" I warned them, turning pale while receiving many school flashbacks. "I stutter at some points and I can't take my eyes off of one space."

"That's all right, just do your best." Bryan encouraged.

"Really? I thought you would be a real chatter box, with the way you go on and on and on!" The Blue Spirit muttered.

"Hey! Be nice to her, she's a fan. Don't make us tell everyone in this room who you really are…" Michael warned, pointing his pen at the spirit.

"… I'll be good." He backed into a corner, mixing with the shadows like the ninja he was. WOW! The creators controlled the most stubborn firebender in history! I take my hat off to them!

"GO Z STAR!" Aang and Toph applauded, clapping their hands together.

"GET US THAT VACATION OR I WILL BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVIAN!"

"Don't worry, Azula's just bluffing." Mai assured me. With that dead pan stare it was hard to tell… I was definitely scared at that moment. "Go get them." Ok! Mai being pep talking? The world has ended…

"GIVE ME A G! GIVE ME AN O! GIVE ME A Z! GIVE ME AN S! GIVE ME A T! GIVE ME AN A! GIVE ME AN R! GO Z STAR!" Ty Lee hurrahed, dancing around with her pink and peppy pom poms. "GET US THAT HOLIDAY!"

"… I'm not sure we can be friends anymore Ty Lee…" Mai said, dead panning at her friend's constant good cheer… Of course she didn't mean it, but all the pep was too much to take sometimes.

"… Do your best Z Star…" The advice escaped from the Blue Spirit's mouth. Aw, he does care!

I grinned at the uplifting motivation, took out my speech from my jeans pocket and turned to creators, picking my spot to look at. The picture of Michael and Bryan messing around with what looked liked wooden katanas was nice to look at…

"OK! REASONS WHY THE GAANG AND THE ATLA CAST GET A BREAK! NO.1!"

* * *

Ever get sick of the couple who like each other but just don't know it yet? And how they always take out their unknown attraction out on each other, by bantering and throwing insults! 

"You're a no good fire snob!"

"Well you're an uncouth Water Tribe peasent!"

"At least my people aren't destroying the entire world, because of their greed!"

"There you go again! Always blaming one nation for the rest of the world's problems!"

"That's because it's their FAULT! If the Fire Nation just kept to themselves then there wouldn't have been a hundreds years of suffering!"

"It's my father's fault! Not the Fire Nation's! There are inoccent people there too, who want no part of the war! You're just being unfair and biast!"

"And you would know all about being those things too, wouldn't you? It wasn't very fair of you to chase down the only chance the world had of surviving your ravenous nation!"

"I had no choice!"

"Everyone's got a choice!"

"Well I didn't get one! Life wasn't very fair to me back at the Fire Nation…"

"Oh yeah, boo hoo, the pampered little Prince had a few hiccups to becoming the next Fire Lord while everyone waited on him hand and foot…"

"It wasn't all like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"What wouldn't I understand!"

"… Oh my God… They're at it again?" Teo cringed, smacking his forehead. Aang signed along with Teo's complaint, scratching his neck.

"Yep… Seems like it… How long can they argue for?" Aang asked.

"Don't ask that!" Sokka chided, lifting his tired head. "No one wants to know."

"Well they've been argueing all night and keeping us up all night! And we are on set tomorrow!" Toph growled, clenching her fists. "I cannot work when I am tired!"

"This is ridiculous! Why don't we try and reason with Katara and Zuko? Maybe they would calm down if one of us steps in?" Teo reasoned.

"… You are asking for a death wish." Aang stated, looking over at the warring couple.

"Well I'm gonna try it!" Poor, poor Teo. If only he knew… He rolled over between the elements of water and fire. "Come on guys, lighten up! You know everything's going to turn out fine for the world and the Fire Nation in the end, so there's no need to argue. It's not like your bickering will change the course of the story, so just chill."

Zuko and Katara tore their eyes from one another and glared down at Teo, flames burning in their eyes.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They hissed, forcing Teo back sending the poor fellow backwards and knocking him off his wheel chair.

"Teo!" Song suddenly came out of nowhere to rescue the poor boy from Zuko and Katara. It's funny how she's always there for people in their hour of need, isn't it? "What have we told you about trying to be peacekeeper? I- I mean we, could have lost you!"

And yes, I am a Tong shipper (TeoxSong)! **(3)**

"Don't try to break up fighting lovers at home kids!" Aang warned, looking into the TV screen giving the audience a thumbs up. "It could only end in tears." He concluded, with the couple STILL bantering in the background, keeping everyone up ALL night.

The cast need their rest and don't need to risk their lives just because two people can't sort out their feelings. If the cast have time off, they can get away from the couple until they sort out their relationship. Then everyone will be happy!

"HOORAY!" The cast cheered.

* * *

The whole cast awed at the amount of information in logic. Michael and Bryan seemed to be impressed so far, hopefully with more points like this, they would cave in. 

But the Avatar was confused."Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Silence!" I hollered, not wanting plot holes entering my story.

I can't believe she had the gall to say that me and Katara were lovers! The very idea! Underneath the mask, a blush crept onto the Blue Spirit. It's completely mad! And I will not spend who knows how much time with that water wench!

"Wow, I thought never in a hundred years, that my brother would EVER catch a lover!" Azula cackled. The Blue Spirit did not glow under his mask with embarressment, but with utter animosity! "With that ugly scar on his even uglier face, he would scare off all the women!"

A couple of Zuko fangirls, me, Mai and The Blue Spirit crept behind the evil firebending witch, shadowing over her. Glares filling our faces, down at the cowering monster.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AZULA!" That amount of voices sent her back into the rubbish shoot, screaming and sliding down all the way into the trash.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH! OW! AH!"

And clang! She was gone. Aang, Toph, Ty lee and the creators burst out laughing. Me, all the other Zuko lovers and The Blue Spirit went back to our positions.

"Now, where was I before we were rudely interrupted. Oh yes! Onto the next arguement…

End of Chapter Five

* * *

**(1)There's a good reason for why good anime or cartoon shows are cancelled. :) If you really think about it, it all adds up! No characters, no show… **

**(2)At the Avatar Comic Con 2006, there was a slideshow of shipping couples and the staff there thought it would be funny to put a slide of Azula and The Blue Spirit, TOGETHER! It's sick but completely hilarious! There's no way in heck it would work, not just because they're siblings, but Zuko would reject her in a second, because he hates her guts and would cease the chance at denying something she wants. And keep in mind, I don't think Azula would know that it is Zuko behind that mask XD **

**(3) How old is Song? I know Teo's twelve, but a friend of mine told me Song was too old for Teo :S PLEASE TELL ME! I must know! **

Sorry folks, that's all for now. But you can look forward to the next chapter! Btw, I hope you enjoyed The Secret of The Fire Nation, I know I did. I can't wait to see the next episode. It's about time Nickelodeon aired new episodes! Toodles…


End file.
